Highschool DxD Challenge- Dragon Court
by timbarney110
Summary: Issei forms his own Reincarnation system after his parents are killed on Kokabiel's orders.
1. Chapter 1

Issei is the Wielder of the boosted Gear

Izzy is the wielder of the Divine Dividing.

While on holiday Issei's parents were killed by an agent of Kokabiel and he awakens boosted gear allowing him to force the fallen Angel to retreat with a mortal wound.  
He was Found by Yasaka after his parents are killed. After he is in the custody of Yasaka he starts having the ' Dragon dreams' of Ddraig. He'll start experimenting and Training. Will begin training in, Taoekwondo, Wushu, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, and Krav Maga, Acrobatics, Escrima, and Kendo taught with the approval of Yasaka after he tells her he has dreams of a dragon named Ddraig. She will act as representative in his legal and financial matters making him rich when he becomes an adult. He will see her as a mother figure.

After he is in the custody of Yasaka he starts having the ' Dragon dreams' of Ddraig. He'll start experimenting and Training. Will begin training in, Taoekwondo, Wushu, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, and Krav Maga, Acrobatics, Escrima, and Kendo taught with the approval of Yasaka after he tells her he has dreams of a dragon named Ddraig. She will act as representative in their legal and financial matters making them rich when he becomes an adult.

Issei will be a sharp-witted and methodical man, alert and adaptive to the situation. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not mastery, in various fields, because of a Photographic memory. charismatic, leadership skills, keen analytical skills, and tactically Ruthless.

Before his parents died he would play chess against his father unfortunately he would always lose. After their deaths he would play Yasaka and would join in the School chess club.  
He is still a pervert but can control some of his actions.

Yasaka eventually gets in contact with Az ael who helps him create his own reincarnation device for a 'dragon court' to help him create his own faction against the Chaos brigade. And to help the 3 factions eventually try and solidify a peace.

Issei and Izzy decide to Move to Kuoh. to see if theirs anything left his his father's legacy.

Issei decides to move to Kuoh during his after his first year in high school. Kalawarner tries to assassinate Issei on Kokabeil's orders, instead of Raynare who is an informant and loyal to Az ael. Donaseek was told by Kokabiel to have Kalawarner kill Issei on 'higher' orders. making it appear as if Azael wants him dead.

He helps Rias get out of the marriage to Riser as a friend. After she still goes to him to take her virginity. Riser wats to battle Issei and his 'Court' as well as Rias' Peerage(like 3 person Chess, Winner take all), as Punishment for taking her virginity, Riser bets some of his Peerage against his Court and his Freedom.

Naruto vs Kokabeil,

Parents day, Yasaka sends Loup to appear as a Issei's adoptive older brother. and a representative for the peace conference.

peace conference, and Chaos brigade/ Katerea Leviathan's attack.,

Issei in the summer joins Rias at the young Devil conference.

Azael's cup,

Issei's Harem  
DxD

Isamu/ Izzy Hyoudou, Issei's twin,

Issei's aunt.

Aika Kiryuu,

Murayama,

Katase,

Raynare,

Kalawerner, Issei knocks her out after her failed attempt. he keeps her locked up, Azazel gives her to them as a peace offering, after they get confirmation that Dohnaseek helped plan it.

Yasaka,

Siris,

Ni & Li,

Lle and Nel,

Marion,

Mittlet,

Rias,

Akeno,

Xenovia,

Asia,

Koneko,

Kuroka, joins Issei when he returns to Kuoh, when outside the house she is disguised as a cat when she wants to see Koneko incognito, but she lounges around the house usually naked ready to serve Issei after school or when she wants to have him Ditch Class.

Sona, when she needs to let off some steam. She challenges Issei to a chess game best 2 off three. Issei uses the first game to test his opponents. But the second and third time he beats her. They bet if she wins he joins her peerage the student council. But If he wins she'll marry him. He used to play chess with his father and Yasaka.

Serafall,

fem Vali Lucifer.

Momo Hanaki,

Reya Kusaka,

Tomoe Meguri,

Tsubasa Yura,

Ruruko Nimura,

Fem Saji Genshirou,

Irina Shidou,

Ravel Phoenix,

Rachel Phenex,

Venelana Gremory,

Grayfia Lucifer, never married to Sirzechs, the council declared that was to publicly say she was his wife since he married a reincarnated devil.

Isabela,

Karlamine,

Mira,

Xuelan,

Seekvaira Agares,

Kunou, she is She is Koneko's age.

Rossweisse,

Le Fay Pendragon,

—

Avatar, Airbender/ Korra

Korra,

Azula,

Asami,

Katara,

Suki,

Jinora and Ikki, twins

Ty lee and her 6 sisters,

Mai,

Yue,

Toph,

—

Fate/Grand Order

Mashu kyrielight,

Arturia Pendragon

Nero Claudius,

Jeanne d'arc,

Nitocris

Scáthach

Cleopatra  
—

Highschool of the dead- went to his school in Kyoto before Issei moved back to Khou,

Saeko Busujima- wields one of the Japanese holy swords. Joins Issei's court.

Rei Miyamoto- joins Issei's court.

Shizuka Marikawa- joins Issei's court.

Rika Minami- joins Issei's court

Saya Takagi- Joins Issei's court.  
—

Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha

Chisato Hadegawa,

Kurumi Nonaka,

Mio Maruse

Yuki Nonaka

Maria Naruse

Kurumi Nonaka

—

Enemies,

Kokabiel,

Chaos brigade,

Loki,

Koichi Shido,

Dohnaseek,

Vali,

Cao Cao,


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto dies when he, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi seal Madara away.

Naruto is reborn in Japan as the wielder of the Boosted gear. Found in the city of Kyoto by Yasaka. He remembers his previous life. still has access to (Fem)Karama (Who can manifest into an physical avatar) and his Jutsus.

Yasaka is a governor on the Kuoh Academy board of trustees.

Issei and his twin sister were friends with Irina before she moved. Issei does have a sacred gear, one of the vitra gears.

After he is in the custody of Yasaka he starts having the ' Dragon dreams' of Ddraig. He'll start experimenting and Training. Will begin training in, Taoekwondo, Wushu, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, and Krav Maga, Acrobatics, Escrima, and Kendo taught with the approval of Yasaka after he tells her he has dreams of a dragon named Ddraig. She will act as representative in his legal and financial matters making him rich when he becomes an adult. After he unseals all of his items(books, furnature, Recipes, Clothes, weapons).

Naruto will be a sharp-witted and methodical man, alert and adaptive to the situation. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not mastery, in various fields, because of a Photographic memory. charismatic, leadership skills, keen analytical skills, and tactically Ruthless.

After he is found by Yasaka, they would play and would join in the School chess club.  
He finally has become a pervert (just as Jitaiya said he would), but he can control some of his actions. He Published Icha Isha novels and his past adventures.

Yasaka eventually gets in contact with Az ael who helps him create his own reincarnation device for a 'dragon court' to help him create his own faction against the Chaos brigade. And to help the 3 factions eventually try and solidify a peace.

Naruto decides to Move to Kuoh,

Naruto decides to move to Kuoh during his after his first year in high school . Karlamine tries to assassinate Naruto on Kokabeil's orders, instead of Raynare who is an informant and loyal to Az ael. Donaseek was told by Kokabiel to have Kalawarner kill Naruto on 'higher' orders. making it appear as if Azael wants him dead.

He helps Rias get out of the marriage to Riser as a friend. After she still goes to him to take her virginity. Riser wats to battle Naruto and his 'Court' as well as Rias' Peerage(like 3 person Chess, Winner take all), as Punishment for taking her virginity, Riser bets some of his Peerage against his Court and his Freedom.

Naruto vs Kokabeil,

Parents day, Yasaka sends Loup to appear as Naruto's older brother. and a representative for the peace conference.

peace conference, and Chaos brigade/ Katerea Leviathan's attack.,

Naruto in the summer joins Rias at the young Devil conference.

Azael's cup,

Naruto's Harem  
DxD

Isamu/ Izzy Hyoudou, Issei's twin,

Issei's aunt.

Aika Kiryuu,

Murayama,

Katase,

Raynare,

Kalawerner,

Yasaka,

Siris,

Ni & Li,

Lle and Nel,

Marion,

Mittlet,

Rias,

Akeno,

Xenovia,

Asia,

Koneko,

Kuroka, joins Naruto when he returns to Kuoh, when outside the house she is disguised as a cat when she wants to see Koneko incognito, but she lounges around the house usually naked ready to serve Naruto after school or when she wants to have him Ditch Class.

Sona, when she needs to let off some steam. She challenges Naruto to a chess game best 2 off three. Naruto uses the first game to test his opponents. But the second and third time he beats her. They bet if she wins he joins her peerage the student council. But If he wins she'll marry him. He Played Shougi with Tsunade, and chess with Yasaka.

Serafall,

fem Vali Lucifer.

Momo Hanaki,

Reya Kusaka,

Tomoe Meguri,

Tsubasa Yura,

Ruruko Nimura,

Fem Saji Genshirou,

Irina Shidou,

Ravel Phoenix,

Rachel Phenex,

Venelana Gremory,

Isabela,

Karlamine,

Mira,

Xuelan,

Seekvaira Agares,

Kunou,

Rossweisse,

Le Fay Pendragon,

—

Avatar, Airbender/ Korra-

Korra,

Azula,

Asami,

Katara,

Suki,

Jinora and Ikki, twins

Ty lee and her 6 sisters,

Mai,

Yue,

Toph,

—

Fate/Grand Order

Mashu kyrielight,

Arturia Pendragon

Nero Claudius,

Jeanne d'arc,

Nitocris

Scáthach

Cleopatra  
—

Highschool of the dead- went to his school in Kyoto before Naruto moved back to Khou,

Saeko Busujima- wields one of the Japanese holy swords. Joins Naruto's court.

Rei Miyamoto- joins Naruto's court.

Shizuka Marikawa- joins Naruto's court.

Rika Minami- joins Naruto's court

Saya Takagi- Joins Naruto's court.  
—

RWBY

Cinder Fall,

Pyrrha Nikos,

Ruby Rose,

Militia Malachite,

Melanie Malachite,

Raven Branwen

Weiss Schnee

—

Strike the Blood

Yukina Himeragi,

Asagi Aiba,

Reina Akatsuki,

Moegi Akatsuki,

La Foila Rihavein,

Sayaka Kirasaka,

—

Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha

Chisato Hadegawa,

Kurumi Nonaka,

Mio Maruse

Yuki Nonaka

Maria Naruse

Kurumi Nonaka

—

Enemies,

Kokabiel,

Chaos brigade,

Loki,

Koichi Shido,

Dohnaseek,

Vali,

Cao Cao,


End file.
